Unexpected
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Naruto gets a suprise visit from a old friend he thought had long gone, what can he do to make him stay? How can he tell him?  SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Kinda random, had inspiration for it, when I thought I saw someone behind me, I just suddenly started thinking of Naruto and Sasuke, hehehehe**

**I do not own Naruto… though I wish I did, Sasuke and Kakashi too while I'm at it -drools-**

**El Loopy is going to Tanzania -glomps El Loopy- i will miss her, so this is for her, even though she may not read it as it is boy/boy, kissy kissy, SasuNaru. hehe**

-----------------------------------

Naruto hummed softly as he prepared his dinner, filling pot of ramen with the boiling water, he placed a spoon inside the pot and began string, he was hungry and ready to eat, then get to bed, maybe watch a film before hand, see what was on TV.

Naruto stiffened as he felt the presence of someone else in the room, he stood for a moment then carried on stirring the ramen filled pot, wanting to seem unknowing of the other person. The presence moved closer to him, on the ceiling of the room. He reached inside the draw beside him and drew out a sharp knife, then walked to the cutting board and began to chop up some vegetables, he clenched his teeth of the thought of having to eat vegetables, but he needed a decent recent to be holding a knife, even if the one he held was too sharp for the carrots in his hands.

Naruto froze, the person was right behind him! Naruto swung round with the knife to meet the intruder, but before he saw the person, his swing was blocked, the assailant grabbed his arm, spinning him around, and pinning them against his back.

"Ahh!" The intruder squeezed Naruto wrist till he dropped the knife, the figure chuckled as he brought forward his own kunai, held against Naruto's throat, pressing into his skin.

Naruto stood defenceless, his arms held behind his back, his head pressed backwards onto the others chest, he grew angry that this person had been so quick to capture him.

"What the fuck do you want!"

The kunai pressed deeper into his neck, causing him to move from it, in turn tuning deeper in the others chest, the scent of the person seemed familiar, he was just to angry to recognise it. The person leaned into him, his breath warm on Naruto's cheek, the intruder laughed softly, and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"What sort of welcome back is that? Dobe"

Naruto froze _dobe? Could it be _"Sa-Sasuke? Sasuke-teme! Is it you"

The figure chuckled and removed the kunai from Naruto's neck, and let go of one of his arms. As soon as this was done Naruto spun around, to find himself face to face with his lost team-mate.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Have you come back?" He blue eyes sparkled, all this time he'd been trying to get Sasuke to come back, and he was here before him "I didn't eat some bad ramen did I? I'm not dreaming? Or hallucinating?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm here, not for long. This is real, I can prove it" He smiled and moved closer to Naruto, their faces inches from each other. Suddenly, Sasuke flicked Naruto on the forehead "ouch!"

Naruto stepped back, resting on the kitchen side while he rubbed his abused forehead. "You didn't have to do that Sasuke-teme"

"It was either that or I pinch you, flicking you is more fun"

"Why did you come back anyway?"

"Why? Don't you want me here dobe?"

Naruto began to wave his hands frantically as he shook his head "No, I didn't mean that, I just want to know why? I don't call me dobe"

"I came to see you, dobe"

Naruto grew angry "I SAID don't call me- huh?" his expression changed "To see me? How come?"

Sasuke lost his smirk, and leant backward crossing his arms over his chest "you are aware I have to kill you?"

Naruto stiffened "You came to kill me?" he exploded "Then why not do it when you first came in? you could have!"

Sasuke held up a hand to silence him "As much as I enjoy you praising my abilities, shut up and listen for once. I didn't come to kill you, yet that is." he sighed and rested himself on the table behind him, just sitting on it "Before I see you again in battle, I just wanted to see you again, once more, as a friend, team-mates, not rivals. Equals, I know you've always wanted me to see you as an equal, and so do it"

Naruto drew closer to him "Why do you have to kill me? Why do you have to kill anyone?"

"I must kill my closest friend, my precious person, you're the best friend I've ever had, the only friend really, it's because of that, that I must kill you. If I'm truly to avenge my family, then it's what must be done." he lowered his head "I'm sorry, I have no control over it"

Naruto's fists clenched by his side "Yes you do, you don't have to kill anyone, who don't have to play avenger all the time, it will leave you empty and alone. Come back to Konoha, and stay!"

The obsidian eyes looked up into Naruto's blue ones, then looked away "What is left for me if I stay? I have no future here"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt forcing the other boy to look at him "You do have a future, a future with me- and Sakura, she misses you, we'll be a team again! We'll be happy together"

"Don't you miss me dobe? Do you want me back?"

"More than you know, teme." he sighed softly "I don't want you to go, I don't want you to try and kill me, I don't want to have to stop you" He let go of Sasuke's shirt and held onto his hands instead "I want you to stay, here, with me, don't leave me again. You are my precious person, I'll loose you one way or another, I don't want that, and I'm not going to let that happen."

He reached forward and brushed his lips softly against Sasuke's , he closed his eyes, for to hold back his tears of Sasuke leaving. Sasuke's hands went limp in his own, so he let them go, resting his own behind Sasuke's head, pushing them closer together. Slowly Sasuke's hand wound themselves round Naruto's back, pulling them closer together, Sasuke began to respond to Naruto's kisses, pressing his lips against him. He held back a smile as Naruto moaned as he let his tongue run across Naruto's bottom lip.

Sasuke ran his tongue against the blonde's lips once again; pushing forward once it was permitted entrance. One hand ran though the tousled spikes of Naruto's hair, while and other drew circled patterns over Naruto's left hip. He explored Naruto's mouth, running his tongue against Naruto's own, spurred on by Naruto's moans he perused further, tasting all of the beautiful boy in front of him. They separated slowly for air, Naruto smiling hazily into the dark eyes of Sasuke "Please don't go, I- I love you"

Sasuke placed butterfly kisses along Naruto's jaw, finishing with a soft kiss on the lips. "And I love you, dobe, and I wish I could stay, but I can't" He kissed him once again.

"I love you, but I'm still going to have to kill you" he stroked Naruto's cheek "The next time we meet, we will fight, and one of us will kill the other, its how it has to be" He kissed Naruto deeply, allowing the kiss to last longer, untouched and undisturbed.

Naruto was left with his eyes closed and his lips puckered as Sasuke headed for the window he'd come in though. Naruto opened his eyes and ran forward "Wait!" Sasuke turned to him, one leg already out of the window.

"Yes, dobe?"

Naruto stared at him, then looked down at his feet, he couldn't let Sasuke go just yet, especially since it would be the last time. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Please? Just a little longer? Maybe watch a movie?"

Sasuke smiled, and pulled himself back inside the room, and pulled Naruto back inside him arms, he softly kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto smiled as he was pulled in for another kiss, placing his hands around him, drawing him closer, for the last time.

Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"That I can do"

**-------**

**Aww, you think? You like?**

**Like OMiGoosh! I uploaded this while I was in the school library!!! -screams-**

**Feed the author! …that means review…please!!!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had no internet for the past week or so, so sorry for lateness. Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favourited and/or alerted this story. And those of you who did the same for 'ineffectual' **

**-glomps all of you-**

**I can continue this a little more, see if I actually make a plot for this -ponders- hmm yes, I can see it in the horizon. Though things seems to get quite lemony -blushes- maybe I should look the other way… **

**Or not… I'm a mature -cough- young adult, and I could always tone it down…**

**Hehe, what you think???**

**Legal Stuff: I don't own Naruto -cries-**

**Warning: shonen-ai, heavy make out scene ahead -giggle-**

**---------------------**

"So are you actually going to eat those vegetables or were you just using it as an excuse to get a knife" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's imitation of a fish of Sasuke seeing through his earlier action.

Sasuke was leaning over the table, nonchalantly resting his head on his hands, a sly smile adorned his lips as he looked up at the dazed blonde dobe.

"well I am the best, of course I knew. Coming to that, how do you even have vegetables in your apartment?"

Naruto retaliated by throwing one of the said vegetables at Sasuke, with enough force to put a hole in the wall, which is what happened since Sasuke easily dodged it.

"Iruka did it, says I need vitamins-" he paused "-whatever they are" he smiled faintly then looked back at Sasuke, changing his expression "how long can you stay?"

Sasuke looked out the window; it was still light outside, the sun yet to set "Till sunset, once it is dark I shall leave" he turned to Naruto "forever."

Naruto replied to this with the nervous action of a biting his lip "Then don't go then, stay later, please, don't leave so soon, it will only be a few hours till sundown" pleading with his eyes, moving slowly to take Sasuke's hands in his own.

Sasuke smiled and placed a kiss upon Naruto's lips "then, I shall stay until you fall asleep"

Naruto sighed and leaned himself against Sasuke "Then I shan't sleep, never again. Not if it means you leave, I can't loose you again" he reached up and kissed him passionately, pouring all his persuasion and desperation into the kiss.

"As much as I admire your determination. You can't not sleep dobe, you can't do it" Naruto was slightly taken back at this, despite being in love with the boy, he didn't take insults from him, especially if he undermined his abilities.

"I'll do if I have to, if it will make you stay. I promise it"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't fulfil, especially when you have no idea what you just promised"

"I don't care, as long as you're here with me, and we're happy, I don't care what I have to do"

"promise?"

"promise!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke gazed down at the blonde boy laid within his arms, the blue eyes closing softly as he breathed deeper into Sasuke's shirt. He smiled at this and began to run his fingers through the golden hair.

"I think you're getting sleepy, you look tired"

Naruto reluctantly sat up and stared at him "I'm not tired, see" he tried to suppress a yawn "not sleepy at all, I could stay awake all night, forever." His eyes drooped again, but after a quick blink he opened them as wide as he could, only to have them close by themselves.

Smiling, Sasuke kissed Naruto's eyelids and gently pushed him down so he would rest once again on his chest "It's all right if you sleep."

Naruto yawned "No its not, if I sleep you'll leave, then I'll never see you again" his face softened suddenly "Please don't leave me"

Sasuke turned his head away, the TVs faint glow was the only light source, the sun had set many an hour ago; if they were to pull back the curtains they would certainly see the moon and all the innocent stars shining above them. Yet they did not, they had chosen to watch the TV; every second Naruto drew closer and closer to where Sasuke sat next to him, until they were sliding down the sofa, Naruto's head gently resting on his chest then lap, then his eyelids had started to close.

And so they were at this moment in time, Naruto staring beseechingly through tired eyes "I'll tie you up if I have to you know. Just not right now, if you're tied up you can't hold me, and I can't have that."

"Can't indeed" Sasuke sighed and turned back to face Naruto "enjoy tonight dobe, your last good memory of me, for when you wake I'll be gone, and, and you won't see me until-"

"Until you kill me, I know. But you won't kill me. And if I win then you have to come back, and I won't hold back, I'm going to give it my all to make you stay."

Sasuke smirked at this "If you love me, shouldn't you want me to come home because i want to, because you're here?"

Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

"Speaking so" Sasuke continued "If you did love me, you would want me to accomplish my dreams, no matter what it takes. Being so, you would be willing to give up your life for me, and since your life is exactly what I need, you should be more than willing to give up your life. If you loved me that is" Sasuke smirked to himself, enjoying the horrified and confused look on Naruto's face; looking forward to his reaction.

Inside. Naruto fought with himself, deciding whether to hit him, or break down crying and clutching Sasuke's shirt to make him believe he loved him. But whatever logic Naruto had inside him told him neither was a good idea, no matter how good hitting the teme would feel.

"It's no dream, it's a blood thirsty desire, when you've finished you'll be as bad as him. I would gladly give up my life, if it would **help **you. Killing me so you can kill Itachi won't make you happy, if it did, then you certainly don't love me, and maybe, maybe that's the question I should be asking. Do you really love me? Because if you did, you would stay, because I'd be happy, because I can make you happy."

Naruto turned and sat up, wide awake after making his speech, whilst Sasuke sat there with a vacant expression on his face.

"have you finished?" he tried to ignore what Naruto had said "People have had enough of your 'I'm gonna be Hokage' speech as it is, you don't need to go making more!" he smiled at Naruto's shocked and hurt expression who quickly caught on that he didn't mean it.

"Well it's true, what I said, and about me becoming Hokage. Beside's I thought people usually liked flowers and chocolates from people they love, not their life" Naruto grinned and reached up to kiss him pulling back and smiling once again, seeing this Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"You still have to become Hokage first, and then see if you can get me to come back"

"Hey I so am too gonna become Hokage! I'll prove it to you! And then you won't be able to stop me bringing you back, I'll be able to do it

"lets make a deal then" Sasuke smiled at Naruto a gleam in his eyes "The day you become Hokage, I'll come back and be your beloved ANBU warrior; I'll make it my new dream to protect you; no matter what."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Then I'm definitely going to become Hokage, believe it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this repeatedly heard slogan "You seriously need to get yourself a new catch phrase."

Naruto smirked and drew closer to Sasuke "yeah maybe I do" his lips dangerously close to Sasuke's own "any ideas?"

Sasuke could taste the hot breath leaving Naruto's lips, he licked his own and learned back against the side of the sofa "not at the moment" he smiled as Naruto moved to fit with him, and snaked his arms round the blondes waist as Naruto's moved his own arms around Sasuke's shoulders pressing their bodies closer together.

"That's too bad" Naruto gave a soft smile, then pushed his lips down upon Sasuke's, Sasuke eagerly responded, their lips moving together in heated rhythm with one another. Naruto ran his tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip, gently sucking on it before he delve into Sasuke's mouth deepening the kiss.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to hold dominance over the kiss, he enjoyed the blond stroking his tongue with his own, it was an interesting position to be in; straddling him, initiating such a outbreak of passion. He smirked within the kiss and began to push back on Naruto's tongue into his dobe's mouth giving it the same treatment he had so enjoyed. He pulled out of the kiss and began to place butterfly kisses along Naruto jaw as he moved to be underneath the jawbone just under the ear, he placed a light kiss, then more fervently. Applying little licks and sucks to his neck, Naruto shivered as he licked his earlobe, satisfied with the result Sasuke continued the treatment, sucking a sensitive spot on Naruto's collarbone, Naruto let out a gasp and a moan as Sasuke bit down on the skin.

Sasuke just smiled as Naruto trembled in his arms, he pulled on Naruto's shirt to allow him more access to his neck, his hands crawled across Naruto's skin; light scratches causing sensations running through the blondes body. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke bit down once again, Sasuke's shirt scrunched up in his hands, his own nails digging into Sasuke's shoulders. The warm pressure left his neck, through half lidded eyes he saw Sasuke looking at him, a smile on his face, he leaned forward and met their mouths in a kiss once more; hungry for more of each other.

**- - - some activities and hours later - - - **

Sasuke made his way to the window once more, but this time he really was leaving; he turned to the sleeping blonde on the sofa, he had stayed up most of the night, but eventually fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke told himself he would leave, but after debating this with himself and deciding 5 more minutes holding Naruto wouldn't hurt, he fell asleep too, their arms wrapped around each other. The sun began to rise in the east; morning was coming to Konoha, he'd stayed the entire night, something he had not meant to do, he didn't even know why he came anyway, he just felt he had to.

The little items he came with were back in his possession, he opened the window and prepared to descend, but stopped, turning once again to the blonde dobe still asleep. Sasuke gave a soft smile and went to him; gently sitting beside him he gave him one last kiss, caressing the whisker marks which adorned his cheeks. Sighing he stood and walked to the window, un-aware that Naruto began to waken; Sasuke halted at the window and gave a small chuckle, he thought that perhaps he should use the door, it would be a nice change.

Through droopy eyes Naruto saw Sasuke walk from the window, and to the door, Naruto was confused by this but smiled. He wanted to cry out to Sasuke, convince him to stay; but he didn't, instead he stayed quiet, smiling and pondering; Sasuke had stayed till sunrise, perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Sasuke opened the door and left, he paused to look over his shoulder at Naruto but stopped at the last moment, perhaps because if he had turned to look he really wouldn't be able to leave, and he knew that. And so he left once again, from Naruto's apartment and from the Konoha village; but like Naruto thought, perhaps there was hope for him yet.

--------------

**You like? Yeah yeah yeah??? If I did continue this, it wouldn't be very long, just say another chappie or 2, what do you think? Or do you just want me to put in a nice tasty lemon for them, lol.**

**I've got loads of ideas and stuff I've been writing but I have coursework to do, so they won't be for a while I guess…so stay tuned!!!**


End file.
